


Apples and Paintings.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [1]
Category: Barbie as Rapunzel (2002), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gothel and Evil Queen were sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: Inspired by the Historical Disney and Barbie drawings on Deviantart, I decided to do a series of crossover fics for girls who are from the same time period.
Relationships: Prince/Snow White (Disney), Rapunzel/Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel)
Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Apples and Paintings.

_1546._

No wonder she is so famous, Snow White thinks. Queen Rapunzel's hair is as long and golden as the stories say. She stands proudly with her husband, and her son, a strapping lad of four. Queen Rapunzel is kind, like her own mother once was, and Snow White cannot help but like her. When she sees the rabbit trotting along at the Queen's side, she feels she has found a kindred spirit.

Rapunzel likes the young princess of Garanor, as she is sweet and kind, despite her timid voice. 

''What a charming rabbit!'' the princess exclaims, upon seeing Hobie. 

''The name's Hobie, you know.'' Hobie frowns, putting his paws on his hips. Snow White gasps in delight.

''It talks? The rabbits I know don't talk.''

Rapunzel smiles. ''Here the animals are different, I suppose.''

The one thing the two girls have in common, as they learn when Rapunzel offers to paint Snow White's picture, is who they were raised by. And it is not surprising that the two women were sisters. ''We were both treated as servants, although Gothel didn't want me to leave the tower. She didn't care about what I looked like.'' Rapunzel reflects.

''At least you're happy.'' Snow White says. ''We are both free from those awful women, and we are happy.''

**Snow White and Rapunzel are both from the 1500's, and I chose to set Snow White in the 1540's, as Rapunzel's kingdom is rather Italian-inspired, and Snow White's kingdom is German-inspired, and as such, the fashions are naturally different, but they are from the same time period.**


End file.
